There has been disclosed a technology to fix a substrate in a housing such as a personal computer (PC) by fixing portions, and not by conventional screws (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. H06-64678). The housing is configured by a top cover and a bottom cover, and the fixing portions are provided between the top cover and the substrate and between the substrate and the bottom cover. According to the technology, direct contact between the housing and the substrate can be prevented, thereby an amount of generated particulates due to the contact between the housing and the substrate resulted by vibration at the time of manufacture and the like can be suppressed.
Recently, a metallic housing is often used for an electronic device (particularly, a notebook PC) to prevent the strength of the electronic device to be lowered due to decrease in thickness of the electronic device. However, the metallic housing has fast heat conduction in comparison to a resin housing, and a user tends to feel the heat. Hence, in the electronic device, there is a need for a technology to prevent the heat to be transferred to the housing from a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, and the like mounted on the substrate.
According to the conventional technology, the direct contact between the housing and the substrate can be prevented. Therefore, by utilizing the fixing portions held between the top cover and the substrate and between the bottom cover and the substrate to fix the substrate, the heat conducted to the housing from the electronic component mounted on the substrate can be reduced within a certain degree. However, the fixing portions are supposed to be used as a tool at the time of manufacture, and are not supposed to be used to handle heat within the electronic device.